A Starkid Annual Picnic
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: This year, the Starkid Annual Picnic is on a beach. And Darren is determined to make it the best one yet! Loosely based off of two episodes of The Office. Contains, Jarren, Laurwalk, Breredith, and some other ships. I really don't know what else to put here. But R&R please!


**A/N: so yeah, in my story Volleyball, I didn't like the ending, but I made it longer and changed it a little and turned it in to a one shot. I'm not deleting the other one because I'm lazy or not changing it to add the rest of this. But oh we'll. also maybe loosely based off of an episode of The Office.**

Darren had arrived at the beach early that summer morning. He needed everything to be perfect for the Team Starkid Picnic. He spent his time on the beach alone, preparing the sight they had rented out for the day, setting up a volleyball court, placing festive tiki torches he found at Home Depot all over, and many other small tasks. It was all set up just when the first car had arrived.

Joey parked his car then headed out and bearhugged Darren. It had been a while since they last saw each other, with Darren staying in L.A. Now. Joey was just happy to see him again. "Hey, Darren um, you wouldn't happen to have a spare room for me to stay in if I were to come out to L.A. With you, would you?" Joey started to ask nervously after they had done some catching up. Joey loved Chicago, he really did but after Starship, and finishing college, he figured it was time for a change. He wanted to go out to L.A. Darren was about to answer when sudden three new cars had arrived and out stepped Lauren, Jaime, Julia, Joe, Brian, Denise, and Dylan.

A big catching up quickly started and the team listened closely as Darren told his stories about working on Glee. He was glad to see that so far, things were not going like they had last year. No one was just doing whatever they please, or chatting with their boyfriend or girlfriend and it made Darren happy. He felt like they were one big happy family again. After Bonnie left, things were never quite the same. You were constantly living with a fear that someone else would leave the group too.

But in the next hour Nick, Jim, and Brosenthal had also arrived, "Um, Matt said he can't come right away but he'll be here later," Nick informed the group. Darren nodded then quickly decide that it was time for the first game to begin.

"I call Team Captain! And Joe you be the other!" Darren yelled as he hopped on to the volleyball court that he created early that morning and grinned.

"Fine," Walker said as we walked over to his side of the court. "I pick, Jim."

"What?" A loud yell came from a small Lauren, as Jim took his side. "But, Joe!"

"Look Lauren, I love you but, I need a little... hight on my team," a few snickers went around the group and Lauren shot a glare in Joe's direction.

"Okaaaay then," Darren said breaking the silence. "Juls!" He said and pointed at his girlfriend, "I pick you!"

"Sorry, Dare... I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I'll ref though!" She suggested and moved to the sidelines.

"Ugh, fine. Joey!" Darren pointed at Joey because he's an intense actor, "I pick you!"

"YES," Joey cried out in happiness and tackled him in a bear hug.

Seven minutes later the teams were picked. Joe, Jim, B-Hole, Nick, Denise, and Jaime on one team. And Darren, Joey, Meredith, Brosenthal, Dylan, and Lauren on the other.

"Okay, first thing's first. We need a team name. I think, we should be team Hobbit, because they are pretty awesome and because Lauren and me are both on the team," Darren suggested and an agreement on the name spread through the team. All except for Lauren. But after a vote, Team Hobbit was born.

Darren soon went in to speech mood about how important it was to win the game and to do the best we the game started. Julia cut him off short though, and used an app on her phone signaling the ame to begin. As soon as it did, she laid out her beach towel, and dug her nose in the book she had brought with her.

"Ready positions everyone!" Darren yelled. Only Joey who was just as excited as Darren to play, did as told. Darren served the ball and it was sent back over by Joe. "Brian!" Darren called out to a texting Brosenthal, who looked up in time to see the ball coming his way and caught it.

"Sorry," He said then put his phone away and rolled the ball under the net.

That's how the first 10 points went to the red team. Dylan wasn't trying, Brosenthal was texting, and Meredith was up at the front of the net flirting with Brian on the other side. Joey was trying, but had too much energy, and Lauren tried too at least, even though she couldn't ever get it over the net.

"Time out! Huddle. Hobbits, huddle." Darren said to his team which slowly grouped up. "1st off," Darren took Brian's phone from him and threw it in the direction of the lake. "Stop texting."

"Dude! I was texting Lily! Her dad is in the hospital!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we're losing! We need to stop standing around doing nothing," Darren shot a glance at Dylan. "And we need to stop flirting with our boyfriends, Mere!" Darren looked over at Meredith who was grinning over at Brian on the other team.

"Sorry," she muttered looking away from Brian.

"So Meredith, I'm moving you to the back. Same with you Lauren. Lauren you switch with Joey and Meredith you'll switch with Mr. Texting-is-so-much-more-important-than-this-game, over here," He said and gestred over at Brian. "Okay? Now, let's do this!" He said too enthusiastically. "Let's put our hands in."

"One. Two. Three. Team Hobbit!" The team had said with a failed attempt at enthusiasm.

Then the game started again. The new setup for Team Hobbit seemed to be working pretty well. Before they knew it, the game was tied. 19 to 19. The winner of this point would win the game.

Joe served to Darren who set it to Joey, who spiked it over the net. Nick returned the ball and sent it to Dylan. The volley went on for longer than anyone ever expected, ending with Brian spiking it over the net to Lauren who dove to get the ball, but still ending up missing the ball.

A quick enraged yell a e from Darren as they lost but he quickly tried to shake it off, "Okay. Okay. Good game guys. Good game. Don't worry though we'll get them the next game!" Darren tried to say with enthusiasm.

"Woah, wait, there's going to be more games?" Meredith questioned.

"Of course, silly," Darren said smiling, then a groan went around the group. Except for Joey, who looked liked he was about to pee his pants of excitement.

"And we're keeping these teams?" Joey asked hopefully. A short nod came from. Darren in response.

"But it's not for another hour, so you kids just go enjoy yourself!" Darren grinned as the team dispursed. He watched as Meredith headed over to Brian, Lauren to Joe, and Brian to his phone stuck in the sand. He suppressed a small laugh watching Brian brush of the sand then headed off to where Julia was.

An hour had passed and soon was time for the next game to start. Everyone split up in to the their teams, and Darren quickly explained Fill the Bucket. Darren headed over to Julia, who was deciding to yet again to skip out on the game. "Um, listen, Juls, can you do something for me? I need you cook up as many as those hot dogs,"He said pointing to a papr bag on the picnic table, "as you can, I need them for another challenge in like an hour."

"Dare, how am I supposed to do all of those in an hour?" She asked staring at the bag.

"Um, I dunno get creative I guess?" He said then headed back off to the game. The game went on and the teams ran to the lake, filled a cup with water, then poured it in a bucket, handed it off to the next player. The game ended with team Hobbit, winning the game.

Another hour came and gone and it was time for lunch. Everyone sataround the picnic table waiting for whatever food Darren ha prepared. "Alright, Starkids, I have prepared another challenge for you all today. A hot dog eating contest!" He said lavishly then whipped a white towel off of a giant plate revealing a giant plate of hot dogs.

A few groans went around the table as well as an excited giggle from Meredith. "Darren, I'm a Vegan!" Lauren quickly pointed out.

"Shit, um," Darren rubbed the back of his neck he totally forgot about some of the Starkid's dietary needs. "Um, maybe you can just eat the bun?" He suggested.

"Is it gluten free?"

"Not exactly..." Darren said nervously as Lauren shook her head. They quickly took care of the situation and sent Lauren with a few others off to go find their own food at the near by grocery store. "Anyway! For the rest of you! You have 20 minuets, and go!" Darren said as he started the timer.

"Is there a prize for the winner?" Brian Holden had quickly blurted out.

"Ummm the winner, can um, I'll think of it later, but eat!" Darren said again the pretended to wave an imaginary flag.

"Stop! Stop! Time's up!" Darren quickly called after the 20 minuet mark. "And the winner is Meredith! With 8- no, 9! 9? Holy shit, Meredith that's pretty impressive. 9 hot dogs!" Darren said as Meredith smiled proudly.

As soon as Lauren and her group had arrived from their lunch, Darren started the next round of games including A sand Castle Constest, judged by Julia, Tug-o-War, Frissbe, and three legged races. The games however ended while playing musical towels, when Brian and Meredith toppled on top of eachother while trying to get to the towel first. Things seemed to escalate pretty quickly, and neither of them seemed to be wanting to get up from their positions anytime soon. Darren called off the games and let everyone have the rest of the day for free time.

Matt had finally arrived after the beach towel incident, and quickly joined in the water with a few others. Darren, Julia, Jaime, Lauren, Joe, and Jim were having a chicken fight as soon as Matt came. This cause Jaime to fall off of Jim, so she could greet her boyfriend, making Jim fall on to Joe, who was holding Lauren up on his shoulders fall backward in to the water.

"Hey Darren! I think we just won!" Julia said then gave her boyfriend a high five from atop his shoulders.

Back on the beach, Joey and Denise were cuddling, Nick and Brian were both on their phones, Dylan was immersesd in a book, and Brian and Meredith were nowhere to be found.

Nightfall came and Joe and Joey were busy building a fire, "Hey, Joey can I talk to you for a moment?" Darren asked coming up to the two.

"Uh, sure!" Joey nodded then stepped away from the fire. "What's up?"

"Um, well, I just realized I never answered the question you asked me this morning. And the answer is yes. If I'm understanding correctly, you're planning on moving to L.A. and need a place to stay and of course you can stay with me. Infact, I insist you stay with me, alright?"

Joey's face lit up, "Really? Aw thanks, Darren!"

"Now come on. Looks like that fire is ready." Darren said leading them back to the group who was surrounding the now blazing campfire.

He sat down on a beach chair and smiled at the group in front if him. Everyone was there, smiling and roasting marshmallows and just having a good time. Darren smilied at everyone, they had come so far from their days at the University of Michigan. He turned around then pulled his guitar out from behind his chair, and started to strum.

"Now it's a real Starkid party!" Dylan said, "I was wondering when you'd pull that out!" He grinned.

"Let's gather around our campfire! And sing our campfire song! That's C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!" Darren began to sing. Soon everyone else was joined in on the campfire song song from Spongebob.

Starkid tunes, more Spongebob songs, and other various songs were also hovering in the air throughout the night. Darren wasn't sure when everyone else had fallen asleep, but they had. And Darren was left alone strumming his guitar and singing softly by himself. He smiled at the group of sleeping weirdos in front of him. He quickly rummaged though his stuff looking for a pen of some sort, and finally found a sharpie.

He uncapped it, then leaned in over to Brian sitting next to him and brought it to the top of his lip when suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. "Don't you dare, Criss." Brian said smiling at Darren.

**A/N: and yep. Another story. Wheeee. Well what did you think? Couldn't resist adding in some of my little ships in the background.**


End file.
